The present invention relates generally to a novelty apparatus, and more particularly, to a balloon weight that provides both a graphical presentation or message as well as an audio presentation or message. The device includes a housing that has been adapted to be affixed to a balloon. The housing provides a graphical display portion and also contains a sound emitting device that is capable of either playing a preselected musical composition or a recorded message.